Minecraft adventures book and quill diary
by bombs266
Summary: Hello there, it's me, bombs266. In this little storyline, reply if you want it continued, I will be using my own MC character, Bombs266, and a mod that adds horses(simply horses mod), just to mix it up a bit. I'll be using my Kakashi (look it up, it's off a tv show) skin, so that's what most of my appearance looks like. LET THE STORY BEGIN! (yes, i know, the summary sucks.)
1. A man clad in iron

Hello there, it's me, bombs266. In this little storyline, reply if you want it continued, I will be using my own MC character, Bombs266, and a mod that adds horses(simply horses mod), just to mix it up a bit. I'll be using my Kakashi (look it up, it's off a tv show) skin, so that's what most of my appearance looks like. Just a bit of info there. And, on with the story.

_Oh god, whats wrong with my head' _I thought, looking at the computer screen. I just finished installing my new horse mod to MC, and was making a new world, when I got this dam headache. And now the dizziness…and now…ugh…

_Ahh man, my head is hurting again. Man that sun is bright. And why am I on the dir…. Oh, ok. Everything is blocks. I must have fainted or something, and this is my dream. Nice dream to, I could enjo…._ 'UUUGGGGHHHH' What the hell? What kind of dream has loud, moaning, angry sounding things in it? Oh, ok. A minecraft _NIGHTMARE. _Just what I needed. 'UUUGGGGHHHH!' And now it was closer. 'OW!' I yelled, and was flung forward a block. I turned round, and there was at least four zombies behind me. 'Oh god, let me wake up.' I mumbled, stepping back. 'UUUGGHHH?' A suddon breaking sound caught my attention, and the zombie flashed red a few times, then died. The sun rose above the horizon, as if celebrating….whatever had just happened. An arrow came past my head, buring it'self in the tree. A note hang from the shaft. I turned to look up the hill, to see where it had come from, and saw a man, in full iron, with his bow in hand, sitting atop a Mustang, brought in by the mod I had….Wait a second. The mod I had just installed? But this was a dream, or nightmare, or coma, or whatever. Man, that sounded cliché. He turned away from me, clicked his heels in, and rode away. I walked up to the tree, and stared at the note.

Well, tell me what you think? Do I suck, should I continue?


	2. Valley of the dead

_**Me again, folks. sorry about it looking compact, i'm working on it.**_

I walked over to the note, and pulled it off the arrow. It looked hurriedly written. It said;

_Dear adventurer, as you may have figured out by now, you are in minecraft, and, if you share my fate, will be for a long time. I regret to inform you, that I do not think a respawn button exists, so watch you back. If you are reading this, it means that you have survived so far. Good job. I also regret to inform you, that apart from I, only one other person has made it out of the valley. I call it the valley of death, due to the large amount of zombies here. I do, however, have a way to up your survival chances. Instead of taking the obvious route of walking down the valley, as most have done, climb the overhang behind you. It will be hard, but when you get up you'll see why I told you to do so. Now, go, before night falls. When you arrive, there are a few tools in a chest that will only be in there when you open it. It's called a 'starter' chest. I have also put a small book with a few basic crafting recipes, for I don't know how experienced you are. It also contains some advice on different monsters. Good luck to you, survivor. _–_V.D.-_

The note ended there, and was a bit smudged with dirt, but readable. I turned it over, to see the other side. It had a basic drawing of a zombie, with the words _Zombie, the basic mob. Melee attack, low damage. Only truly dangerous in groups of three or more. _Printed beneath it. I turned to the wall behind me, and looked up it. It was quite tall, made of stone, mainly, with some grass at the bottom, top, and a few pieces at the middle. I sighed, looked at the sky, and saw that the sun was about a quarter of the way across the sky. I walked up to the wall, and started to climb.

'Man, that was hard.' I said aloud, reaching the top of the hill. I was sweating hard, and quite hungry, now that I thought about it. I saw a chest against a tree, surrounded by torches on three sides, the tree on the other side. The three was the first of a small forest, with the normal oak wood, and…was that wood burnt? It was white and black, and it certainly _looked _burnt. The most I could currently do, due to physical exhaustion, and hunger, and even thirst, which was a new one, was crawl. I dragged myself to the chest, and opened it. Inside where a few different things, a wood pick, some water, which I drunk some of slowly, a wood axe, two apples, which I was planning on eating, intill I saw the next item. Pork chops. That had always been my favourite meal. I ate two greedily, and finally sating my anger, I picked up the rest, and wondered where to put them. Then, with a _pop _it had disappeared. I suddenly wanted it back, and it reappeared with another _pop. _That was just awesome. I put it back in what I assumed was my inventory, as well as the other mentioned items, than looked in the chest. There was some blocks of planks, about palm sized. I picked it up, and threw it. It expanded into a block size, about half my height. I threw two more, and than I was out. I collected them with my fist, saving my axe. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. I then grabbed the last object from the chest. A signed book, with the title _survival guide _on the front, and the signature –_V.D.- _below it. There was a loose page, which I pulled out. It said; _how do you like the pork chops? _I laughed a bit, then put the book in my inventory, and willed my axe into my hand. I collect the chest, then walked up to a tree and slammed the axe against the tree. I did this a few times, before I got the wood.


	3. A small hut

**_Sorry this has taken so long, but chapter four should be up in an hour or so. pm me with any ideas, and reply!_**

I sighed loudly, and looked at trail I had just cut through the woods. As I turned round, I notice what seemed to be mini trees sitting on the ground. I face palmed, remembering. I walked over to them, and picked them up. I somehow knew I got seven. Must be this dream thing, or whatever, giving me info. I shook my head, clearing these thoughts. I turned around, and, feeling hungry, pulled out some pork and ate it. It tasted nice, but seemed cold. Funny how trivial your thoughts get when they drift. I thought about the pork, and then something came to my head. It was the number two. I thought it meant that's how many I had left, so I knew it was time to hunt. But, I didn't have a sword. I pulled out the book this _V.D _person left me, and looked through it, until I got to the page labelled _swords, your best friends. _It was a few pages of pictures and info about the types of swords, and I looked at the second one. The stone sword. I noticed I would need some stone, so I pulled out the wood pickaxe from the chest I had found, and dug the dirt up, before I began to start swing the pickaxe downward, cracking the rock. It took me a few swings, but I started to get some stone, and, on the pickup of my twentieth piece, my pickaxe broke. I walked up to the surface using a dirt staircase, and realised that while I had been mining, the sun had almost set entirely. And I didn't have a house. Oh, crap. I pulled out some wood, and turned it into planks, turning some of them into sticks. I then made a crafting table, placed it, and sat the book I had gotten on the top corner, open to the sword page. I looked at the crafting recipe, and quickly made one. I then flicked through to the _tools _page, found the _pickaxe _Subtitle, and made two stone picks. I then went to _axe _and made a stone one of them, too. I pulled out my new axe, and started to pick up my crafting table, after pocketing the book. I picked up the table, just before an arrow whizzed past and buried its self into the tree next to me. I "drew" my sword, turning around, and yelled, 'whoever you are, come out!' A skeleton walked out, re-drawing it's bow. A crackling noise came from it. Was it… _laughing? _It raised its bow, and shot at me. I dived to the side, dodging it by a centimetre margin. Two more followed it, and I bolted into the woods. I ran like crazy, and was hit in the arm by an arrow, but kept running. I stumbled into a clearing, and there, in front of me, was the entrance to a squat little hut. I ran in, closed the door behind me, and hid in the corner. The skeletons patrolled outside the door. I looked around, and found it was well lit, but looked unused. I found a chest, opened it, and found a stack of planks, and some food, most of which was off. I collected what was not off, and knew I would leave in the morning.


	4. Is that a dog?

_**Long one here, folks. told you i would have it up same day. reveiw! pm ideas! oh yes, i obviously don't own minecraft. also, if you want another story about a game, pm me about it.**_

I sighed, picking up my sword. Thanks to this little hut, I had managed to survive the night, but I didn't like using someone else's house, even if it looked like it had been deserted for a fair while. I began to pack my gear, loading a few pieces of food I had found in as well. Today was my first hunt, and the sun was starting to rise. Suddenly, I heard a grunting, screaming, altogether indescribable noise, and the smell of fire. I looked out the holes in the door, and saw the skeletons that had almost killed me the night before, burning in the sun. Then they saw me, and three arrows thudded into the wood door. I grabbed my sword, ran out, and finished their now frail bodies off, completing the sun's task. I looked at their remains, and saw some items. I picked them up, turning them over. Four arrows, and a couple of bones. Might come in handy later. I went back inside, grabbed my last few things, which wasn't much, and walked out, into the trees.

It took me a while, almost a quarter of the daylight, but I came across some plains. I walked out onto it, and saw some pigs, as well as some sheep, grazing. I knew sheep where used for something special, but I couldn't remember what. I pulled out the book, once again thanking the mystery man, and looked through until I found _Animals _and had gone to _sheep. _Once there, I skimmed the page, and found what I was looking for. _Gives off wool, used for paintings, and, beds. Beds are used to speed night, and offer a way to get off the radar's of the mobs. _That sounded useful. I walked over to them, and counted their number. Six. I drew my sword, and hit one. It ran away. 'Crap' I said aloud, chasing after it. After one more hit, it died, and dropped one wool. I killed three more, leaving two. I walked up to the pig, and hit it twice, knowing what to expect. It died on the second hit. I killed every pig there. I thought about raw pork, and found out I had about twenty. I was used to this by now. I straightened my back, and let out a sigh of relief. Hunting, as it turned out, gives a serious back strain. I thought of my sword, and found out that I had already broken my first, and had gone to my second without noticing. I shrugged, seeing that it had a way to go before it broke. I looked up, and saw I had about a quarter of day to get some shelter. This time, I didn't think I would find any huts or houses, so I had a few options. I could make a cave, build a house, or shelter on top of a tall tree. I laughed, and started walking over the plains. If I was in danger, I would hide in a cave, but now that I know the mobs a bit better, I could evade them. I started jogging along, covering ground at a reasonable pace. When the sun started setting, I had reached a desert. I looked at the book, checking the info of deserts, in the _biomes _section. Apparently more mobs spawned here, and that it was dangerous to go into at night. I swore loudly, and looked around. Desert everywhere but behind me, which, sadly, was filling with the mobs, as darkness fell. I didn't have a choice. As an arrow whizzed past me, I ran into the desert, trying to stay alive. I twisted and turned at multiple points, until, in the distance, I could see tree's, tipped with white. I ran towards them, glad to be out of the desert, when a mob of zombies blocked my path. I drew my sword, but knew it was futile when more came in from behind. Ten zombies, verse one, surrounded human, yeah, right. I ran at the five in front of me, and started slashing, I took down three before the rest got their act together, and came at me in a circle, as one. I defended by slashing wildly, but I knew this was it. Then, three white figure's flew at the zombies, and the zombies where losing health rapidly. I started slashing more effectively, as the dead zombies opened room to manoeuvre. I Smiled, taking down the last one. In front of my, sat three, white animals, tails wagging. _Was that a dog? _I pulled out the book, and they looked expectantly at me. I found them under animals. It said, basically, that these where wolves, who had a keen taste for meat, rotting flesh, and could become your allies for bones. I smiled, and pulled out my bones. It said that when they where allied, a red collar would appear. I only had a few from the skeletons from in the morning, but I managed to tame two, and then gave a fair bit of rotten flesh from the zombies to the last one. I kept four, for my two new allies. I gave them each one, and a little puppy appeared. It was cute, but I reckoned it could eat my hand. It also had a red collar, so I guess it was automatically tame. I started walking, and they stood up and followed me closely, like bodyguards. I smiled at the thought, and walked into the snow biome, and was amazed at the sight I saw. Tons of wolves, a huge pack. The three that helped me must have come from here, trying to get some food from the zombies. I saw three wolves, a female, a pup, and the one that I could not tame earlier, chewing on some rotten flesh. I knew where it had come from, I had given it to him. He looked like he had a little family, and was glad I didn't tame him. I walked through, and none of the other wolves bothered me. I walked for a while, before I saw mobs again. I came to a secluded valley, where there were little monsters, so I went and cut some trees growing there. My wolves saved me from a few different zombie attacks, and they where rewarded with rotten flesh. By the end of the night, another pup was born into the group, making my protection detail larger. Maybe this isn't going to be as hard as I thought it... don't say that, or else I'll jinx myself. I got myself some more wood, then started waling through the valley, my wolves close behind. It took me the rest o the night, but I, and all of my "pets" made it out, and the sun began to rise. I looked at the multiple skeletons burn, and smiled. I picked up the bones, and walked on towards a now visible plains biome. I smiled again, thinking that my wolves could help me hunt. I could hit it once, and they would track. I walked out, and my stomach growled. I pulled out the last piece of bread, and got my furnace and a few pieces of coal as well. I started to cook some of the pork I collected the day before. This was a bit fun, I suppose, when you weren't being shot by skeletons, or attacked by zombies, or exploded. The wolves where cool, to. The food was nice, and my old life was a bit _dull, _so it was a nice change. I smirked, my worries vanishing in an instant, this _was _quite fun. I stood up, and my wolves looked at me. I started walking again, and, after a while, I found some cows. I knew that the leather was used to make armour, books, and a frame to hang items in, so I killed the lot, and got a nice amount of leather and raw beef. I kept walking along, quite content at my life right now. I knew I would be cowering in a hut again tonight, but at least I could survive. I would improve it, and make it more...homey. I liked the sound of that. It took me a while, but I came to the biome I was looking for, extreme hills. Thanks to their large surplus of ores, and the trees scattered on many plateaus, I knew this would be a good place to stay. It was also easy to defend, with mobs having to scale the rocky walls to get to you, where as you could have a tunnel with a ladder. I started climbing, finding the task much easier with the aid of blocks. When I finally made it to the top, it was a rather large mountain mind you, I looked down to see my wolves, but they weren't there. I was spooked when there was a bark from behind me. I turned around, and saw all four sitting there. Then I noticed something different. One of my pups had grown. I recognised which one it was. I walked up to it, and scratched it behind the ear. It panted, closing its eyes in enjoyment. I said 'you grow fast' to it, and it made a small bark of approval. I grinned, almost evilly, and thought of how long it would take me to get an army of these guys. My thoughts where cut short by a familiar clacking sound. I turned around, seeing the skelton. But what surprised me was, that this skeleton had somehow got it's hand on a ful suit of leather armour, and as a result, was not burning in the sun. the next thing that happened surprised me also. It screeched 'Intruder! Stay back!' Before it, of course, started shooting at me. Seeing this coming, I had braced myself, and threw myself in a downward angle to my front, because any other angle would have caused me to fall off. I rolled, getting back to my feet. Back in the other world, that would not have been possible with my fitness level. I smirked, somewhat evilly. I gripped my sword handle, as it had just miraculously appeared in my hand. I charged, ducking another arrow. I started slashing, my style improving, and my wolves backing me up, the pup staying at the back. This wasn't the sword style used in game, the basic slash-slash attack. This was more efficient. Islashed widely, and cut the tunic straight down the middle, and it opened at the front. I seized the chance and went for a cut at the legs. It worked. The skeleton, in an attempt to dodge the leg blow, had put it's now bare chest bones into the light, and was now on fire. It started running, obviously in pain. It yelled something that I didn't quite catch, but the fire went out, and it leaped off the cliff, landing in a river, and was washed downstream. I frowned, thinking about it, and wondered if it was normal for them to talk. I started feeling sorry for it, but it had started the fight, so it wasn't my fault, at least that's what I thought. I sighed again, and started walking over the hills, but the sun was falling downwards, so I started digging down, into the hill. I covered the entrance behind me, after my wolves had entered. I put torches in it, thinking I could use it later. When I thought I had travelled far enough, I told my dogs to stay, and made a staircase to the surface, and looked out. Halfway through the night, it looked like. I looked around, looked for mobs, and saw a few skeletons prowling around, most with some sort of bodyguard, consisting of zombies. I counted three of these groups, as well as a lone skeleton in leather armour. The skeleton from earlier. I quickly closed the roof of the cave, and ran back to my wolves. I dug quite fast, knowing that it would most likely want revenge. I mined for a fair distance, before I heard the sound of something else digging. I put my finger to my lips, ordering my exceptionally smart dogs to stay queit, then crept as close as I could to the sound, without making any noise myself. I stopped at one point of the tunnel, and my wolves spread out, two adults on one side, and one adult with my last pup on the other. The noise appeared to be coming towards me. I grabbed my shovel, sped through some dirt, and came out in a tunnel, where a person was mining through a vein of coal. They wore full iron, and I heard the whinny of a horse at the end of the tunnel this person had made. 'V.D. Is that you?' I said. What surprised me was, that, when this figure faced me, gold sword drawn, I saw that it wasn't a male, like the V.D. person, but was, instead, feminine. 'Who are you, and who is this V.D. Person you speak of? I stared in disbelief. I had thought that it was me and him, the only survivors. 'I'm bombs266, but most call me bombs. I don't know much about V.D. But he saved my life when I woke up here.' I started backing up, my wolves coming in, standing on the offensive, defending me, snarling loudly, and aggressively. She looked almost scared, and took a step back. Then she composed herself, and said, 'Tell the dogs to back off, or I will send the guards at you.' I looked at her again, not believing her. 'Guards, what guards?' She whistled, and a skeleton came down, followed by a duo of zombies. All in leather armour. 'Is something wrong, bo... who are you?' Said the skeleton, who most likely lead the zombies. It appeared to be another female. But then again, did I expect everything to be a guy? No, I didn't. The miner whispered something into the skeletons ear, and it nodded. It made a hand sign, and one of the zombies ran off, back up the passage. The other walked into the tunnel, looking down where I had came from. It came back, and groaned 'All clear, boss.' the miner walked to the tunnel I made into this cave, and blocked it off with a few layers of cobble. 'Make sure your not followed, ever. It can get you dead. Come with me, the high ranks will be here soon. Skar, follow me, Rot, Make sure no-one takes my ores.' The skeleton turned towards Her, and stepped next to her, and the zombie went to the passage she was mining. It was a while, but eventually, a skeleton in leather armour that was coloured purple in the chest and leggings, with a black helmet and boots. Behind it were two zombie pigmen, both with sharpened gold swords. They appeared a lot more fierce than the normal trio. The skeleton looked at her, then looked at the skeleton, Skar. 'Hello, sister, how are you.' It said, making a facial expression like a smile. The skeleton nodded, saying, 'I'm good, but this is a business call, brother. Madame?' She said, then looked at the miner. Then miner grabbed me by the collar, and pushed me forward. 'We found him, he mined straight into my tunnel. He wasn't followed, and his wolves tried to defend him. You know we need more wolves, we need as many as we can get, and a warrior could always help. Or basically anything, I suppose. We need more humans, commander, no matter what your opinion is, we _need _more humans, we only have a few, and you know they can do things easily, in most cases.' The skeleton turned to look at me, looked me up and down, then frowned. 'well, I suppose your right, but I still don't like it, and we are low on houses. I'll tell you this, if you want him here so badly, you can have him bunk with you. And, you can find a job for him, too, if you want him here so much.' It said, smiling mischievously. The girl sighed audibly, and Skar smiled with a bit of evil breaking it's lips. The two pigmen stood straight faced, with their swords in hand. The miner girl looked at him, and snarled slightly. 'Very well, I will do it, but when he can, he is moving out.' She turned to look at me. 'I'm called blood, because I can get serious blood lust if given a reason. So don't cross me. Looks like your staying with me for a while, so I'd better show you where, and then show you where not to go. Come with me.' She was obviously angry, and if what she said was true, I thought it would be best for me to follow. It took a while but we soon saw the light of day at the top of the tunnel, and multiple passages branching off, with a few miners, mostly zombies with stone picks. When we got to the surface, I was surprised to see a large city, with a lot of buildings around the place. I followed her down a alley, and saw a lot of zombies making up the population of the city, but there were a large amount of skeletons, with a few zombie pigmen wondering the streets, and I even spotted a lone ender man, teleporting around with a chest in it's hands. I stopped when Blood did, and another human came up to us. He was, instead of iron, clad in black leather, and looked to have been working in the heat, not the cool caves, for a while now. Blood nodded at him, and he stepped to her other side, and said 'I improved the sign, before working on the house. Is he a new human?' She nodded, and he turned, to look at me. 'Hi, I'm Wood, the builder of anything plant of wood related as well as animals, now that I think about it. And you are?' I smiled, replying, 'I'm bombs266, commonly called bombs, and I'm the person who is new here, as you have gathered. What jobs need doing around here, it sounds like the commander wants me to work, and it looks like she doesn't want me in her house any longer than needed.' Wood smirked, and patted me on the shoulder. 'Get out of there fast man.' He said knowingly, and was hit by a backhand slap from Blood.


	5. Maybe their not all bad?

Wood left us to build something, and after a while, blood came in at her house, which was quite large. She showed me the first floor, the kitchen, the bedroom, bathroom, which had a clever little shower device, and the lounge part. She then showed me the second floor, storage mainly, with a bit of room for me to place my chest to store my stuff. Then she sowed me the low ceilinged attic room, which was empty, and she said I could use it, so I put down my crafting table, and furnace, pulled out my book, and made a bed. She took the book from the table, ad looked at the handwriting. 'It can't...' She then put it down again, and walked down the staircase, to the main room, then called out, 'I'm going back to the mines, there is a book on the attic table that I put there with a town map, and open jobs. Find one you like, and go to the place it says next to it, use the map. Take some of my iron gear, if you need it. I sat and looked at the job openings. There wherver five, listed and all

_Farmer. Grow crops. Items needed: Hoe. Items given: Seeds, carrots, potatoes, dirt, water._

_Salesman: sell items in town square, with the villages. Items needed: nothing. Items given: Sellable items._

_Miner: work in the mines, and either sell or use the found ores. Items needed: pick, bucket, shovel, dirt. Items given: none._

_Woodsmen: work in the tree farm, either use or sell the wood. Items needed: axe. Items given: Saplings to replant._

_Herder: Care for the animals used in breeding, and "harvesting" them. Items needed: Sword, wolves(optional). Items given: Grain, carrots, seeds._

I heard a bell toll loudly outside. I looked out the window to the side of the room, and saw people in armour on pigs riding towards a large cobble wall at the edge of the city, swords drawn and arrows nocked on bows. It was a call to arms. I had noticed on the way in three pigs sitting in a stable round the side of the house, and there was some weapons in a chest... I knew what to do. I had done enough running, I jumped down stairs, grabbed a chest plate, some leggings and boots, a sword, a bow and some arrows, as well as some pork, and ran to the stable, where I mounted a pig, that, miraculous followed my command, and I was flying towards the wall, on top of a pig. I nocked an arrow on my bow, and drew it back. Before long, I saw all the soldiers of the city, in their iron armour, with rose red helmets. They appeared to be the front liners. They where clashing swords with a horde of zombies. I saw one go down due to an arrow, but none seemed to notice. I saw a ladder to the top of the wall, and climbed it. I crouched, and snuck to the battlements, looking out over the field, and saw three skeletons in full gold, one with a diamond helmet, shooting at the city's men. I knew they had to go down, but I couldn't do it alone. I ran to the side of the wall that looked out over the city, and yelled. 'The zombie's have archers in gold! Some help me get rid of them, they're picking off the city's men!' Three leather skeletons looked at me, and bolted for the ladder. One lead, his armour coloured yellow. I guessed he commanded a small archer force, for he bellowed an order to assemble when he got to the top, and a total of ten skeletons lined up at the bottom of the ladder, climbed up. When they arrived, the commander looked at me, and I pointed to the shining gold skeletons. He bellowed the order to aim, and the force aimed at them, and then shot a barrage of arrows that took down the two full gold wearers, but sadly the diamond helmeted one got away. There was a row of approval as the gates began to close, and archers ran to mount the battlements, picking off the fleeing zombies, one by one, until all that could be seen were dead. A fair few got away, but hundreds died, where-as the city only lost five in the assault, plus another three that where injured. The commander turned to me, saying. 'Thank you, your quick spotting saved lives. What is your occupation?' I smiled sadly, saying, 'Well, as of yet, unoccupied, as I just got here.' The man smiled, this time more warmly, and he called forth one of the guards now patrolling the wall. 'Would you like to join the ranks? I can personally recommend you for a promotion, as you have saved a lot of lives, and you are a rather good shot with that bow. How good are you with a sword? And why were you riding Blood's pig?' He asked. I was startled by this question, so I replied, 'I would love to, I haven't used my sword much, but I have enough skill to keep myself equal against a mob or two. And I'm riding her pig because I am currently staying with her.' The Commander laughed, a tear forming at his bone face. The others laughed two, and I raised an eyebrow. The commander said, 'You must be strong, to be able to live in the same house. I feel sorry for you. I hear a job opening has arrived at the farm, you could work there when off duty, which will, hopefully be not often, but sadly, we will be needed. Have a good day, and I suggest you get the job quickly, farmers are just hearing, and will be there within the hour.' I nodded my thanks, and turned to leave when he stopped me. He held out a yellow leather helmet, as well as the rest of armour in chain mail. 'Chain is archer gear, and the helmet represents your squad. Welcome to squad 5, yellow squad. Just call me bones, everyone else does. It's also easy to remember. You, show him where the farm is.' He said, facing another of the skeletons as he gave the order. It nodded, and lead me down the ladder, to the pigs, and we rode through some streets, to the farm. He showed me the boss, after telling me to keep my amour on. I did so, and the farmer leader accepted me to the part time team, and gave me a stone hoe, as well as some seeds, which needed planting in the newest field. I rode to the field he gave me directions to, which had little flows of water every three or so blocks. I hoe'd the dirt, and had planted about half the seeds when a horn blew, meaning my work was over. I sighed, and returned the items I was given, before I started to walk home. When I got home, I was greeted with a slap from Blood, for taking her pg, and then a startled look when she realised what my chain mail meant. 'You didn't get a job in the army, did you? How did you manage that? The only accept the elite. Wait, why didn't you bring your wolves with you?' I remembered telling my wolves to stay upstairs, and told her so. She told me to go upstairs, and cook her something to eat, as I was living there now.


	6. A figure in the woods!

_**A shout out to my first follower. You know it's you, blue. Also, i'm now taking other story requests, so PM your ideas.**_

Man, if I thought life was good before, it was great now. Minus Blood, who backhanded me morning and night. But hey, my crops had grown, so I kept some for the house, and sold the rest, to make enough profit to get myself my own gear, and pig. I was called out to battle once, backing them up with arrows, and spotting the diamond helmeted leader again. He, once again, got away, leaving his gold armoured comrades to die. This time I brought two of my wolves, the two that I had once had as pups, to aid me. The other two where helping in a breeding program to get more of them. I was currently eating some fresh, warm bread with Blood in her living room. She seemed to have opened up to the idea of me being there. 'Well, you've managed to survive here for a week and a half, i'll permit you two questions about me.' I smiled, knowing what the first one was. I thought about it for a moment, then asked, 'What is your real name?' She sighed, and replied, with a fair bit of anger, 'Cathrine, but just call me Blood. _Or else. _And I'll count that as two questions. Anything else you want to know, that I would tell anyone.' There was one thing that had been puzzling me. I decided to ask her. 'Why was it that when I arrived here, the first person I saw was riding a horse, but, when I come here, I see not a horse, but everyone riding pigs instead?' She choked on the bread, and washed it down quickly. She looked at me. 'All horses belong to the leaders, and if you see one, you are to capture it, and to bring it to them. That is a law those biased fools set. Never insult them in public. They'll have you beheaded. I'm serious. Now I want to ask you something. Where were you from, in the real world?' I was a bit shocked at this, but I didn't know exactly why. 'Scotland, why?' She shrugged, then went back to nibbling on her bread. After dinner, she pulled out a cake, which was quite nice. 'Your a miner right? Then why is it that only three days a week you come home covered in dirt and rock chippings?' She ate cake, before replying with, 'I also work as a baker for 2 days a week, with weekends free. Why does it bother you?' I told her I was just asking, and then ate a bit more cake, before going to my new anvil I had bought, and started crafting some arrows on it. I didn't, however, use flint for the tips, but instead began working iron into barbed tips, more effective, and more harmful, than flint tips. Apparently I had a knack for blacksmithing, and was transferred there from the farm. I finished making another sixty-four, AKA a quiver full, and hung it, in it's quiver, on the wall. There were six on the wall, but only one was mine. The rest I was making for the squad of archers I was part of. I went back to the anvil, and opened up the chest next to it. Inside was a book of orders, some iron ingots, a few pieces of gold, some sticks, and, my two diamonds, I pulled them out, as well as a stick, and some iron for handle reinforcement, and started hammering. It took half the night (and half of my money for the diamonds) but I finished it. My stunning, diamond sword. Next I prepared something else. I started making a mustang bridle. This was me secret project, for reasons earlier described. Halfway through, due to tiredness, I put it away, and went to sleep. I was woken by a horn blow, signalling a army meeting, that I was a part of. I grabbed the bag I had specially packed, a multitude of quivers, my new sword, it it's leather sheath, and a saddle, and ran to a pi. I jumped on, and rode towards the gates, where I met with the rest of my squad. The commander, no longer in his leather but in chain mail, like the rest of us, told us, 'WE have been deployed to a small village near here, where wild horses still live. There is a blacksmith there, as well as a saddle shop. We will be aloud to tame horses there, which is a great honer. Prepare yourselves, we leave soon.' The men started talking, and I whistled, and my two youngest dogs an down the street, meeting me. In a few minutes, we where called to leave, and the gates opened. Two squads went out, one ours, and the other going in a different direction. Our gear clanged from the back of our pigs. One of the skeletons complained about this, so I said, 'we're aloud horses right? If we get a cart, and a horse to pull it, then we can store our gear in there.' the commander commended me on the idea, then said that we had to actually catch some horses first, and that would take iron, sugar, and sticks, as well as string. I told him that I had this, some and a half finished mustang bridle, and an anvil in my bag, specially packed. He ordered his men to take half of it, to ease my load. After some of it was lifted, I straightened myself, and we kept riding on. After a few hours, when the sun started going down, we were ordered to get ready to set up camp, when we found cover. After a while, we saw a mob of trees ahead, marking our soon-to-be camp-site. Suddenly, I was standing, a piece of raw pork and a saddle appearing in my inventory. I looked around, and saw arrows flying out of the trees, killing the pigs, leaving the riders standing. 'AMBUSH!' I cried, and the men drew bows, and one of them said, 'Let's try out these new arrows, shouldn't we bows? Eat this you hiding beggars!' The man, one of the veterans, drew one of the new arrows, carefully made over a tedious time by me. He bulled back the string, and let it fly at the nearest enemy he saw, somehow picking it out. Within moments, a zombie, armed with a sword, fell out of the woods, screaming, because of the arrow in it's chest. In a few seconds it died, falling on the ground for a few seconds, just laying there, then fuzzing away. One of the other men, who I had, at first, thought was strange to only be armed with a sword, chucked down blocks of wood, making an effective shield for us. His job was not to shoot, but to defend from swordsmen, and to make barriers for us to cover behind. I saw the flash of blue from one of the enemy's archers, as it jumped out of cover, took a shot, and leaped back in. 'Commander, it's that dammit diamond helm again.' I said, pointing with a thumb over my back. That was the good thing about this mine craft world, it wasn't all cubes. It was a bit simpler in shapes than the other world, but it also had circles and all that. The commander smiled, realising the chance we had at our hands. Since it's last escape, that diamond skeleton had collected a bounty of five gold ingots per-person to squads, and seven gold ingots to a single warrior. That was quite rare in the town, as a lot of things could be made from gold, unlike normal mine craft. He made a hand signal, pointing two of his skeletonal fingers upwards, then on an angle towards the trees. I'd waited for this. This was a special manoeuvre our squad used. One of the things the council did right, was they had each squad have their own secret attack, so that if one squad turned sides, then they could be taken out using someone else's secret attack, which they weren't prepared for. We aimed upwards, as if aiming to hit the tree tops from a skyward angle, stood out of cover for a moment as we fired. Then, for a moment, the area darkened considerably, for the arrows, as they where specially positioned, had blocked the sun. there was a _POP _Sound, and then the light came back, but the swordsman and the commander where gone. This, of course, couldn't be seen from the enemy line, because of the wooden barrier, and after a very tensioned ten seconds, we began firing again, this time all aiming at the ground in front of particular skeletons. We heard a _POP, _and a scream, and we knew it was working. What had happened, was that our swordsmen was also equipped with a iron shovel and pick, and would dig a hole that the commander would come into as well, cover it, then dig underground to a spot where they heard arrows hitting, open up the ground, then the swordsmen would kill the enemy, then cover the hole before the enemy knew what was happening. Cover your tracks, and listen for more arrows hitting the earth. Repeat this, and you had taken out a small to large amount of the enemy forces. Then get back to the cover before they realised what you where doing. It was one of the most accurate secret attacks, but it was, sadly, slower than most. Or at least we where told that. It took us some time, but we killed them off. We gathered our stuff, weapons drawn, and hiked into the trees. Suddenly, with a primal growl, a zombie with a iron sword lept at me, trying to cut me in two. I knew I could not dodge, for I was against a tree, and I could not counter, he had a knee against my scabbard. Suddenly, with a _thwack _sound, it fell dead, an axe out of it's head. The thrower, a zombie pig man, walked out, and grabbed the axe. 'Hello there. I guess your the new guard for our town. I'm Al, the lumberjack.


	7. An enemy in the dark

_**Sorry for the wait folks, I've been having a bad lot lately, but this isn't my sop story. A longer chapter that I got the idea from two words. Strange ways of getting inspiration, eh?**_

'Thanks, Al, it seems you saved me there.' I said, extending a hand. He appeared to be a good guy,but, if what I had read was correct, then all pigmen where until attacked. It was only the good ones that forgave you. He took my hand, shook it, then walked up to the tree behind me, and collected it with his axe. 'Two stacks, that will do for today. Oh, almost forgot.' There was a _pop _sound that marked that a block had been placed, or taken, and a small oak sapling stood in the place of the tree. 'Follow me.' Al said, swinging his axe into a holster on his back, and starting to walk through the forest. Shrugging, I followed him, as did the others. It wasn't long before we came into a clearing, filled with saplings. I realised this must have been where Al had been cutting wood. After a while, we saw some wood houses in the distance, one larger than the others. 'That's mine. I have extra wood, so I use it.' Al pointed out. On the way in we where greeted by the moo of some cows in a pen, being cared for a person with a strange nose. One of the veterans from the squad walked up, seeing my confused look. 'That's a villager, new guy. They prefer space, so they usually run the small farming communities. We have to get our food from somewhere.' Then the man walked backwards, and talked to another person in the squad. On the way in, we saw a board of black wool with a sign that said- _welcome to black-wood, the famous with the best forest left alive! _Printed on the front. I guessed this was the town board, because on the back was a few messages about the news. I didn't see anything interesting, but as I turned, one caught my eye. It said- _A wild stallion, as well as its eleven mares, have been sighted around the city lately. For any who feel up to it, you may attempt to catch them, but beware. This stallion is stronger than most, and will charge anything it sees, and does massive damage. You have been warned. _I smiled, stopping the others, showing it to them, and being congratulated on my sharp eye. The commander said, 'This will help us a lot. Good job, bombs, you can have your pick of the horses. If there are about twelve, and ten of us, that means we could have...eight of us on mustangs, for battle, that leaves... ok, we could have two men on two separate two-horse carts. That means four chests. More than enough room. We'll catch them tomorrow though, it's getting dark.' Al gestured to follow him some more, and brought us towards his house. 'There is enough beds for all of us. There's mine, at the top, my geust, with two single beds, in the room next to it, and another ten small rooms in the basement. Bombs, as that appears to be your name, you and the commander can take a bed each in the guest room, the rest of you can take the basement rooms.' We all nodded our thanks, and walked into the house, going to go find the rooms. In about half an hour, everyone met up in the lounge room, as Al called it, and looked out a glass wall, that showed the west half of the village, then an ocean, with all the squid, and amazingly, the fish, that you could only see if caught in the game version. It was a beautiful scene, to be honest. There was, right in the distance, at the end of your vision, a hilly grassland, dotted with trees. It looked uninhabited, a little piece of untouched paradise. I smiled at it, then my stomach growled. As if in response, the skeleton's next to me's stomach growled. Al smiled, and whistled. Another Pigman, or, to be exact, a Pigwoman, came down the stairs, bearing a tray of bread, and another with bottle's of water. She wore white leather, with no hat. 'Hello, friends of Al. I'm Al's maid. He gets paid quite a bit for the wood, so he took me in under his wing, when he found me starving. I do this to earn a living. Bread?' She said, holding out the tray. Everyone took one, and some water, when she offered it. The she squinted, before hissing angrily. '_One of you! Your lot killed my family, human!_' Al stood up, and wrapped a hand around her shoulder. 'It's ok, he's not like him. He's good. He was fighting the diamond helm.' The girl wiped a tear from her eye, before curtsying at me, saying, 'I'm sorry, I have had bad experiences with humans. Please forgive me.' I, of course, forgave her. My real life family had been taken from me, so I knew how she felt. Although, I thought, I didn't know which was real now. It seemed real here, and seemed real there, it was...confusing. I walked to the forge, which Al happily showed me, saying that as long as I paid him back for the materials using the money from what I sold, I could use anything. I opened a chest labelled _Iron _and started smithing some blades on the anvil. By the time of went of to bed, I had five different blades, hanging from hooks on the wall. I smiled at my work. One was for me, when my diamond one broke. Two where for the groups protector, one was for Al, and one was for the other pigman. Something seemed off about that pigwoman, she didn't look right. She looked...softer. I meant that in a skin way, not battle skills. Pigmen had tougher skins, to naturally survive the nether. It was usually calloused on the hands from the swords. But hers...wasn't. It was strange, but I didn't speak up about it. I didn't want to upset home, after all this. I soon fell asleep in the warm bed. I woke when a glint of sun came through the window. I smelt some beef, and followed my nose to a kitchen, where I saw the female pigman, in an apron cooking food. What I had realised, was that no-one else was here. 'good morning. Where's everyone else?' She smiled at me, a returned to coking for a minute. Then, she replied, 'Al went wood cutting, and most of the others went either with him or to train. It's just you and me. I thought i'd make us some breakfast, as an apology for yesterday.' She smiled, taking a few of the steak off the furnace top, and putting them aside. She had a cauldron off to the side, bubbling away. It smelled like soup, but looked like it wouldn't be ready for a while. She noticed me looking at it, and informed me, 'that's my famous ten hour soup. Ten hours to cook, another ten to have the flavour leave your mouth. Apparently only I can make it. Don't know why. It's dinner, as well as what's soon to be bread. At the moment, it's just wheat. Now, if you would like, we can eat.' I nodded happily, and we tucked into the fulfilling steak, and then had a piece of melon each, which was nice. After a while, the commander, followed some time later by the rest of the squad, walked in. 'Yo, bombs, it's time we get going. We going to try for those horses today. Al was nice enough to let us use his lab to make supplies, such as some healing potions, some lasso's, and he even gave us six-teen cakes to instantly tame you and I's horses. He said he had one rule, and that was that you got the stallion. Don't know why though.' I nodded, and went and grabbed a few bit's and bob's I had made, and my mustang bridle. I had a few of them now, and I grabbed the second I had made, and put on some armour. The normal chain-mail plate and legs, the leather helmet, but this time some gold boots. I had bad feet, and the soft gold stopped them from being a pain. I followed him, and all the others, out the door. Three of the men had bows and the arrows I made, and the protector had a sword with him, and I grabbed mine as we went. It took an hour of walking, but we final spotted one of the mares. We stopped, and one of the archers went up a tree, and used a home-made glass tool to see further, and told us that there was a small valley behind the mare with the rest of the horses. We all sat on the ground, resting our legs before we tried to catch any horses. I heard a strange hissing noise, and frowned. It was familiar... then I realised. I dived to the side as the ground exploded, and multiple creepers poured out of the ground. One had a blue sheen around it. 'Lightning creeper, Watch yourselves!' One of the men yelled, and three arrows hissed through the air, killing one of the creepers. The protector of our group, a skeleton who had the same armour as I, but with a black leather hat, drew his sword, and nodded towards me. I drew my diamond sword, and it sang it's arrival. I smiled, and we both charged together. One slice, one stab, one down. Repeat. Repeat. Jog back to main line, give archers a clear shot. We had thought of that in case of trouble. The lightning creeper advanced on me, hissing angrily, and started to expand. I had read of these, there blast radius was almost doubled. I swore loudly, and thrust my sword into it. Then it all went white, black, white again, then whatever boom looked like.


	8. The effects of creepers!

_**I'm back again folks. This one is just to bring Blood back into it, and a little plot twist. Still, I tried to keep it up to previous standards. And as said a few chapters ago, I will take requests, so if you have one, either review, or PM. And short, I know.**_

My head hurt. _Like hell, too!_ My eyes slowly opened, and I looked around. I saw I was in a white room, and my leg felt strange. I was in a bed, in, once again, a white room. 'He's awake. The leg may be hindrance for a short while, but in a few weeks, he'll be fine. Be thankful you brought those health potions with you, or he would be dead.' Spoke a female voice. He recognised it to be the pig-woman he spent breakfast with. 'Good. He's been out for days, the little nut. Wake up.' I felt a familiar, calloused hand hit me over the head. 'Blood, what the hell are you doing here.' I heard Al then say. 'Hey, you, stop hitting him. Bomb's, welcome to my nether quartz medic room. The commander sent word to your girlfriend saying you wh...AH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!' He said, yelling the last bit, as he was hit, twice, in the head by a now angry Blood. 'I 'ain't his GIRLFREIND! Call me it again, and I'll kill you with a horse.' Al shut up. I sat up, my vision now cleared. There was a few people, all of the afore mentioned, sitting around my bed, and then I remembered my leg. I looked down and saw... a skeleton's leg. But it looked human like. I wasn't just the bone from my leg, it was basically a normal leg, turned white and hardened. 'What? Why have I got a bone leg?' A gruff voice from the doorway brought my attention the the commander, followed by a fancy looking _black _skeleton in a crown. The commander said, 'you got a problem with skeleton parts, morpher? They're better than your fragile flesh. But then again, it will be strange to you.' He was then pushed backwards by the royal looking skeleton. 'I am the lord of this province. I'll have you know that the land _you _had destroyed was private property, and as payment you will take all the horses, give them to me, and you, as well as your friends here, will leave this province for good! And i'll destroy the house, to.' Al's housemate, the female, rose, and glared at him. 'A _wither _skeleton? Don't you only live in the nether? In fact, why are you here, in _Al's house, breaking into his property, and threatening him, a lawful citizen! _Who do you think you are?' The Skeleton reared back, not expecting to be challenged. It never had been before. 'Who are talking to? I do what I like, you little whe...' Al stood suddenly, drawing a knife (which, personally, looked like a hoe blade on a sword handle, but I wasn't going to say that aloud) and pressing it against the skeleton's throat. 'care to finish that sentence there? Because I haven't had a good fight in a long time, and quite frankly I don't think you could put up one if your life depended on it. Which it probably will, if you try your luck again.' The wither skeleton looked at the knife, and backed away slowly. 'GUARDS!' he yelled, after backing away from the knife. Suddenly, to buff looking wither skeletons came down the stairs, iron swords drawn. One had a second sword, which he threw to the leader. The leader, very clumsily, drew a diamond sword, with a purple-ish sheen to it. Al frowned. 'That's got an enchant... dammit, you don't know which one he has intill you get hit...' Al suddenly went for the draw by my bed, and drew a small weapon from it. It had what looked like a small bow layin across it, and had a wooden stock and trigger mechanism, along with some iron to reinforce it. 'Well, Bomb, looks like it's time to put this to use!' He said, aiming it at the leader of the wither's. 'Eat bolts!' He cried, pulling the trigger, and the bolt shot forward, embedding its self in the wither's hand. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. I made it with Al a day ago. Sadly, we hadn't worked much on the reload, so it took a few minutes at the moment. So he dropped it, and held his knife in a fighting position. Then Blood stood up, smirking evilly. That's when I realised. They all said she was the best fighter, but I hadn't even seen her weapon before! She raised one of her hands... and a shard of bone shot through it, embedding its self in one of the guards feet. He stumbled up the stairs, not staying to die. The other one followed. The leader saw his odds, and ran like hell. 'that was...dissapointing. I didn't even get to kill.' Said blood, looking honestly dissapointed.


	9. I can't think of a name!

_**Ok guys, glad you've stuck with me so far! Or just skipped straight forward to this chapter, I suppose... anyway, that's not the point. Just as a little side-note, this is based about a week after the above scene. Oh yes, by the way, read the whole thing before you think i'm being an idiot, ok. And yes, I am being a bit of an idiot, but this is what came to me.**_

'Well, it's been one dam filled week, i'll give you that. First, that dumb-ass landlord got kicked out, finally, we managed to almost blow up Al's house, _twice, _may I add, and...' The pigwoman, whom I learnt had the name of Rose, continued to list all of the things we had done in the past wekk. She was right, it had been a filled week, that was true. My leg was healed fully, so I didn't have to worry 'bout that, all though it did feel a little strange to have a foot made completely of bone. But hey, I'm getting used to it. Ok... oh yes, we were experimenting with some flowers, and a bit of swiftness... and for some reason red stone... it made... what would I have called it before... oh yes, a _Mario edition fire flower. _Man, it seems like ages since I have seen the real world. In here, I am 22, and it turns out I stay that way. Blood was 21, and was a week less than 22, but she stayed at her currant age, so it...annoyed her, slightly. Who was I kidding, it annoyed her to no end! Anyway, point is... well there isn't really one, is there? _Anyway..._ 'and of course, when Bombs almost walked in on me changing.' Oh crud, I hoped she hadn't noticed that. It was, of course, an accident. I thought Al had blown up another invention, turns out she just had her jumper stuck... Little to my knowledge, I was turning rather red in the face at that moment. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Al walked in, smiling heartily. The final addition to the guest list. We had the commander, Rose, Blood, all of the squad members, Al, and of course me. Al pulled out the leather satchel that was his bag, and opened it. Oh yes, I forgot to mention this earlier, every person, or mob, has some sort of item holder, an inventory, Al call's it. It differs from person to person. Al's is a satchel, the commander's is, surprisingly, his helmet, how that works I don't know, Blood's is a pocket in her shorts, and mine was a hidden pocket on the inside of my shirt. Or course, some people, like Blood and I, don't need to reach them to draw items, only put them away. Al is the same case, but he prefers to do it buy hand, as it makes a nice noise when you unzip it and move things about. He nodded towards the commander, who nodded at Rose, who smiled widely. 'Oh yes...Bomb's, I do want you to do something to say sorry for... the incident. How about you go and get me some dinner?' I didn't know what that was all about, but I did it anyway. I walked towards the kitchen, going to cook up a piece of steak and grab some milk for the fridge/chest. As I came back however, I found the room to be empty, except for a bound and gagged Blood sitting in the corner of the room, struggling against the binding. I dropped them food, dashing to her to help, but was grabbed from behind, blindfolded, and tied as well. I was dragged through the house, by some mystery person. I heard Blood being pulled along beside me. What happened outside, though, was was a suddenly slack rope as it was cut, and the blindfold came lose. Everyone, Blood included, stood there laughing. 'Oh you should have seen your face. Plus, as an added bonus, Blood owes me a gold bar. Little bet.' I looked at her, saw her frown, and knew he spoke the truth. What puzzled me, however, was that she only ever betted when she _knew _she would win. I bent down, grabbing a clump of mud from the ground, and pegged it at him, and it hit him square in the face. My throw was followed by another, this time to Blood. 'And mud won't be the only thing I throw if you tell him what the bet was. You _get _that?' A very worried looking Al, nodded, and a very rational Al sighed, knowing the worried aspect of him just saved his face. 'Oh yes, I was wondering, since you guys are ordered to patrol around here for the full contract, I think it is, would you guys like to get some houses built? There is plenty of room, and plenty of wood, as well as the fact that there is a mine about... a quarter day from here, with a few night lodges nearby. I'm sure I can let you guys can shear enough wool off the sheep I have to make a bed each, and I'm pretty sure I can get you guys...and Blood... enough work to get you some animals or something. Oh, one problem. Eleven of you, including Blood, and only enough room for ten houses. Blood, I'll assume you'll bunk with Bomb... uhh...Blood... please don't kill me... _helllllppppppp!' _Blood, hearing the last bit, flushed a shade redder, but quickly masked the fact by shooting a few shards of bone from her hands. We didn't know how she did that, but it was funny to watch Al absolutely helpless.


	10. A creepers message!

_**Wow, this has been such a fail for me. Halfway through, the new update came out. Also, i'm now using normal MC horses. One other thing, the next chapter, which I hope to have out a lot quicker then this one, will finally reveal the character who saved Bomb's life at the start. The first part of this, by the way, is my highly futile attempt at comedy. Enjoy.  
**_

'Well, it's been one dam filled week, i'll give you that. First, that dumb-ass landlord got kicked out, finally, we managed to almost blow up Al's house, _twice, _may I add, and...' The pigwoman, whom I learnt had the name of Rose, continued to list all of the things we had done in the past wekk. She was right, it had been a filled week, that was true. My leg was healed fully, so I didn't have to worry 'bout that, all though it did feel a little strange to have a foot made completely of bone. But hey, I'm getting used to it. Ok... oh yes, we were experimenting with some flowers, and a bit of swiftness... and for some reason red stone... it made... what would I have called it before... oh yes, a _Mario edition fire flower. _Man, it seems like ages since I have seen the real world. In here, I am 22, and it turns out I stay that way. Blood was 21, and was a week less than 22, but she stayed at her currant age, so it...annoyed her, slightly. Who was I kidding, it annoyed her to no end! Anyway, point is... well there isn't really one, is there? _Anyway..._ 'and of course, when Bombs almost walked in on me changing.' Oh crud, I hoped she hadn't noticed that. It was, of course, an accident. I thought Al had blown up another invention, turns out she just had her jumper stuck... Little to my knowledge, I was turning rather red in the face at that moment. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Al walked in, smiling heartily. The final addition to the guest list. We had the commander, Rose, Blood, all of the squad members, Al, and of course me. Al pulled out the leather satchel that was his bag, and opened it. Oh yes, I forgot to mention this earlier, every person, or mob, has some sort of item holder, an inventory, Al call's it. It differs from person to person. Al's is a satchel, the commander's is, surprisingly, his helmet, how that works I don't know, Blood's is a pocket in her shorts, and mine was a hidden pocket on the inside of my shirt. Or course, some people, like Blood and I, don't need to reach them to draw items, only put them away. Al is the same case, but he prefers to do it buy hand, as it makes a nice noise when you unzip it and move things about. He nodded towards the commander, who nodded at Rose, who smiled widely. 'Oh yes...Bomb's, I do want you to do something to say sorry for... the incident. How about you go and get me some dinner?' I didn't know what that was all about, but I did it anyway. I walked towards the kitchen, going to cook up a piece of steak and grab some milk for the fridge/chest. As I came back however, I found the room to be empty, except for a bound and gagged Blood sitting in the corner of the room, struggling against the binding. I dropped them food, dashing to her to help, but was grabbed from behind, blindfolded, and tied as well. I was dragged through the house, by some mystery person. I heard Blood being pulled along beside me. What happened outside, though, was was a suddenly slack rope as it was cut, and the blindfold came lose. Everyone, Blood included, stood there laughing. 'Oh you should have seen your face. Plus, as an added bonus, Blood owes me a gold bar. Little bet.' I looked at her, saw her frown, and knew he spoke the truth. What puzzled me, however, was that she only ever betted when she _knew _she would win. I bent down, grabbing a clump of mud from the ground, and pegged it at him, and it hit him square in the face. My throw was followed by another, this time to Blood. 'And mud won't be the only thing I throw if you tell him what the bet was. You _get _that?' A very worried looking Al, nodded, and a very rational Al sighed, knowing the worried aspect of him just saved his face. 'Oh yes, I was wondering, since you guys are ordered to patrol around here for the full contract, I think it is, would you guys like to get some houses built? There is plenty of room, and plenty of wood, as well as the fact that there is a mine about... a quarter day from here, with a few night lodges nearby. I'm sure I can let you guys can shear enough wool off the sheep I have to make a bed each, and I'm pretty sure I can get you guys...and Blood... enough work to get you some animals or something. Oh, one problem. Eleven of you, including Blood, and only enough room for ten houses. Blood, I'll assume you'll bunk with Bomb... uhh...Blood... please don't kill me... _helllllppppppp!' _Blood, hearing the last bit, flushed a shade redder, but quickly masked the fact by shooting a few shards of bone from her hands. We didn't know how she did that, but it was funny to watch Al absolutely helpless.

The moment, however, was ruined when a very tired looking creeper shuffled in, very quickly. 'Commander! The city, it's under attack! And I don't mean the weakly raids, I mean fully attacked! I barely managed to get out, before they found my exit. I lost them a fair while back. You have new pigs to come back on. Please, we need your help!' The commander nodded, turning to Al. 'We must take our leave, our people are in trouble.' Al said to wait, and ran into the house. A few minutes later, he ran back out, pulling a small, itemised anvil out, handing it to me. He also pulled out three small, glowing books. 'Flame, and infinity, for you bow. I found them. Some loser to a challenge I fought in gave me this third one.' He passed it to me. 'This one is strange. It's unbreaking seven. Yes seven, I know, impossible. Weird, isn't it. Then he handed me a handful of items I had left inside, then did so for the rest of the team. Then he handed me a new, sharpened diamond sword. 'I repaired and sharpened your sword a while ago. Hope it fits you. Rose and I will stay here. I will make those huts I promised, so that... if you ever need a place to stay, you know where to go. Visit sometime, ok?' He said, and I smiled and thanked him. We followed the surprisingly fast creeper to the pigs, riding them back, travelling for a day. As we set up camp, we knew it would only be intill dawn.

At dawn we got up, got ready, and rode. When we saw the smoke on the hill, we floored it, getting to the top of the hill. As we went over the top, we realised that most of the town was up in flames. Or most of it was. A few buildings where still there, and I could see men swarming the streets around these few streets. Most where zombies, armed with swords. 'Blood, we need to help them. We should hit them from the back. You lot up for it?' They all nodded, and Blood said. 'I'll stay here. You know my bone power? I'll make one of the skeletons go boom, take out some zombies. Then I'll stay back and let my strength replenish. We all agreed. And with that, all but Blood charged, silently, down the hill.


End file.
